I Don't Know How
by CiaraFray260600
Summary: Clary is a shadowhunter that lives in the institute with her brother and sister Isabelle and Alec Lightwood, Clary's parents died when she was 8 and she ran to the institute and now she's 16 and she meets a strange shadowhunter and Clary finds herself pulled to him could he have something to do with her past or is he more like Clary than she ever imagined! Wings are all she needs!
1. Chapter 1

I just kept walking, even though I knew I was being followed, you kind of know this stuff when you've been training as a shadowhunter since you were 8 and have killed hundreds of demons, but this was no demon this was a shadowhunter like all others and he was sloppy with his following skills.

I walked into an alley waiting, dagger in hand and when I heard his foot steps, I pounced grabbing him and shoving his body up against the brick wall, I put my dagger to his throat and looked at his face, Wow he's hot! I think but i'm not going to get distracted by his hotness I have to teach him a lesson.

"What do you think your doing?! Huh, just following a girl around so what you can get a good look at her face?!" I growl he looks terrified and shakes his head "I was just looking for the institute", I can tell he's lying but if he's a shadowhunter he's like me so I'm not gonna hurt him.

I pull away from him, slipping my dagger into my boot and start walking away. I just can't be bothered with this, I'm a trained shadowhunter, not a trained baby sitter and he's, he's ... really hot,

"Wait you cant just leave me hear?!" he yells after me "That sounded like a question, and your wrong I can just leave you hear, if I choose to and at this very second..." I swung around my hair fanning around me, I come up close to his face "I choose it!" I whisper, with that I spin around and run.

When I get to the institute I zoom up the stairs and place my hand on the door "Open in the name of Raziel" and the door swings open and I step in and shut it. I slide down the door and sit down and then I hear the sound of bare feet slapping on the marble floor, I look up as Izzy comes in, she looks me up and down and offers her hand, I take it and she sniffs and wrinkles her nose.

"What were you doing? Lying in the garbage disposal truck, you stink to high heaven!" She says, I smile at her and she points to the stairs with a look on her face that says Don't mess with me! I nod and start walking.

We walk into my bedroom and make a beeline for the bathroom door, once were in there Izzy looked at my shadowhunter gear "Get it off, Just get it off" she says sounding exasperated.

I strip and turn on the shower so that its steaming hot, I look at Izzy and she smiles "Get all the blood and grime off and get in the bath, i'll bring my steal to give you an iratze, I'm going for a shower too so i'll see you in a bit" I nod and she walks out blowing me a kiss before leaving.

I slide under the steaming spray of water and my whole body sags in relief, from having my period and having sore muscles my body just wanted sleep and tomorrow it was going to get it "Hopefully" I muttered to myself.

Once I had washed my hair and body I turned the water off and hoped out and ran a bath putting half a bottle of bubble bath and slipped into the water loving how the water caressed my skin.

Isabelle walked in with a towel wrapped around her and steal in hand. She kneeled down and took my hand, drawing an iratze on it. See Izzy is my parabatai and so if she puts a rune on me its so much stronger than me or anyone else putting a rune on so I always put her runes on and she does the same to me.

I watched as all my cuts and bruises disappeared and felt my muscles relax a bit and I sighed.

I looked at Izzy "Thanks Iz, I don't know what I would do without you, your my best friend and my sister all wrapped into one!" I whispered and she pulled me close and hugged me "I love you" she whispered into my ear "I love you too" she pulled back and smiled "Now come on you have to get out, we my dear sister have a guest!" I frowned and she nodded and walked out.

After the agony of getting out of the bath I pulled on my undergarments and a pair of black leggings and a leaf green tank. I pull my hair into a high ponytail and looked into the mirror "Not bad" I told my reflection. See I am a 16 year old girl with flaming red hair and green eyes, I have full lips and high cheek bones but the only downside to all the beauty is that I am bellow average small, I'm only 5 foot 2 and not growing but I can still kick ass and everyone nows it.

I walked downed the hall in bair feet and opened Izzy's door we didn't bother knocking anymore we've seen it all anyway.

Izzy was standing in black genie pants and a blue tank, trying but failing to do her hair in a braid, I grinned and came up to her and grabbed the brush out of her hand and started doing a braid.

"If i'm going to learn, then i'll have to do it myself" she grumbled "Until you get a freaking clue how to do it, I'll have the pleasure" I said sarcastically and we both giggled, once we were done we walked out of Izzy's room and started towards the dinning room.

* * *

**There you go chapter 1! Hope you liked :D**

**PLEASE REVIEW  
Love Ciara ;D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Really short ****soz!**

**:l**

* * *

I was holding my stomach I was laughing so hard. Izzy was laughing just as hard watching me. We were walking down the stairs and Izzy started saying things and they were rude so i'm not going to mention them but by god were they funny!

"Do you think this dude is here because he wants to learn or burn, I simply can't decide" she says in a rich bitch voice and I start laughing all over again.

"Please... Iz... STOP!" I finally get out within fits of laughter, I close my eyes for one second and then I land on my butt and here Izzy burst out laughing and fall down next to me. The tears are rolling down my face as I laugh and I look at Izzy and she's the same.

Then we hear pounding foot steps and look up into the 'What the hell' expression of Alec and we look at each other and another fit of laughter explodes from our mouths, and now we have Alec laughing with us. We finally get all our giggles out and we dry our eyes.

Alec helps Iz and me up and we walk down the stairs and into the dining room and look at the guy who is going to be dining with us and I freeze "Oh shit" I whisper.

I am staring at the guy I ditched in the ally in complete horror and then he looks up and recognition flashes in his eyes and he stands up.

"YOU!" I screech "YOU!" he yells and Alec is by my side in an instant.

"Clary whats wrong?" Alec asks "Whats wrong is that girl ditched me in an ally after pulling a dagger on me!" the boy yells.

"You forgot to mention that you were stalking me you asshole!" I scream at him and he looks shocked.

"Why were you stalking my sister?!" Alec yells at the boy.

"I wasn't stalking her, I just wanted to find the institute!" he says

"The institute is open to any shadowhunter! All shadowhunters know where it is!" Isabelle growls.

I look at her and smile an evil smile she has three seraph blades in her hands. She hands me one and whispers in my ear "Azriel" I nod and whisper the name to the sword and in a flash of light, I hold a seraph blade.

I look at the boy and he looks very nervous, Alec walks up to him and pushes him against the wall "Now I'm only going to ask once, Got it!" he snarls.

* * *

After 2 hours of questioning the boy I was about to blow. But like always Alec wasn't done yet and if Alec wasn't done then nobody leaves.

I looked at Isabelle who looked like she was going to fall asleep, I felt like joining her but every time I dosed of Alec would wake me up, all I could hear was arguing and colourful language getting thrown back and forth, back and forth, I am so tired I thought.

"If your sister had just been nice and brought me to the institute we wouldn't be in this mess, now would we!? yelled the boy.

I jumped up and walked over to the both of them "Ok thats enough! All I can hear is 'Your an idiot' 'Well your a bitch' and I swear to Raziel if either of you say another word I am going to take pleasure in chopping both your mouths off! So for the love of the angels ears, SHUT THE HELL UP! I screamed and both the boys clamped their mouths shut.

"Halla frickin' luya" I cried.

I looked at them "Ok I'm sorry for ditching you at the ally, I was in a shity mood and Alec you don't need to protect me from everything I can take care of myself and you know it, so please let me deal with him?!" I asked forcefully.

Alec nodded and got up and kissed me on the cheek. I nodded and pointed to the door and looked at the other boy he looked relieved and nodded his head.

I walked up to the boy "Whats your name then stalker boy?" I asked and he looked at me.

"Jace, Jace Herondale, and you?" he asked.

I had never heard that name before. "Clarissa Adele Morgenstern, but you can call me Clary" I said and yawned.

He nodded "Its nice to meet you Clary!" I smiled "And you Jace".

I opened Isabelle's bedroom door and laid her down, she took her bra off and chucked it on her bed and changed into her night shirt and PJ pants.

She hopped into bed and I pulled the covers up and kissed her forehead.

"Night Iz, Sweet dreams and may Raziel protect you in your slumber" I said quietly. It was a little saying we created and it stayed.

I turned off Iz's light and shut the door. I turned around and slammed right into someone and fell on top of him.

I looked into the golden eyes that belonged to Jace Herondale and felt his arms wrap around my waist.

I looked deep into his eyes and saw something hidden deep inside, we were so close our foreheads touched and I have no idea what possessed me but I leaned down and broke the space between us and kissed him.

His lips were warm and soft and I opened my mouth wider to deepen the kiss and his tongue shot into my mouth. His kiss was soft and then it turned heated, I wanted more no I needed more.

I kissed him furiously hating the t - shirt he was waring and so I grabbed it and ripped it open and ran my hands over the hard muscle of his stomach and then I realized what I was doing and ripped myself from him and jumped up and looked down at his face it was frozen in confusion.

I looked around, there was buttons everywhere from his shirt. I looked back at him and saw how swollen his lips were my hands flew to my lips and I touched them and sure enough they were swollen up like balloons.I looked back down at Jace and ran. I ran all the way down to my room and slammed the door and locked it.

I slid down my door, hitting the ground and then the tears came running down my face like rivers, what had I done?! "What have I done" I sobbed.

* * *

**What do yaa think? Huh?! Some CLACE action in there! **

**REVIEWS PLEASE!**

**Love Ciara :Dxxxx **


	3. Chapter 3

**I hope you like this chapter its not long but its ok, I'm putting my christmas tree up today so I might only get one more chapter up... Sorry:(**

**And please if you have any book requests ask cause I have tons and if you like this fanfiction you'll like these books :)**

**CiaraFray260600 xx**

My eyes fluttered open and I yawned and rolled over. I looked at my clock and I gasped. 9:45am it read in flashing digital letters.

I groaned and pulled the covers off me and sat up and all the memories came rolling back from last night and I remembered the kiss I had shared with Jace.

"Shit" I mumbled and noticed that I was still in the clothes I had, had on last night.

I dragged myself into the bathroom and turned the shower on, striping down and stepping in.

I sat on the tiled floor of the shower and let the water run over my body. I watched the water run down the drain and wished that all my problems would go with it.

When I got out, I smothered myself in moisturizer and painted my nails black.

I walked out of the bathroom butt naked and went over to my dresser grabbing another pair of leggings and a three length quarter sleeve shirt. Throwing it on, I grab a pair of red and pink fluffy socks and pulled them on and wiggled my toes.

I tiptoed down the hall to Izzy's room and opened the door a smidgen. Isabelle was still in a deep sleep and snoring softly.

I smiled and shut the door and slid down the banister of the staircase, landing on my feet.

I walked into the kitchen and went up to the kettle and turned it on grabbing the instant coffee which I have to admit is not my favorite but its coffee and in the morning I need coffee. I spooned 2 teaspoons into my mug and breathed in the lovely smell.

Just then the door opened and a yawning Alec walked in with his hair up at all angles.

I giggled and he looked at me "Mornin' Clare bear" he said and walked up to me and hugged me.

I slapped him on the arm playfully. "I told you its Clary dum nut, I was 9 when you gave me that nickname" I said laughing he smiled.

I made a coffee for Alec and we sat down on the couch, snuggling up to each other.

"So are we gonna spare today? cause' I wanna see your face when I kick yo ass!" Alec exclaimed with an excited grin.

"Wow from the show I just had I'm so totally gonna win! and you know it!" I whispered the last part.

He put his cup on the coffee table and grabbed mine too. Then he jumped on me, tickling my ticklish spots.

I screamed in delight, laughing uncontrollably.

"Alec...Please...STOP! I rasped in between fits of laughter.

When he did finally stop, I had nearly wet myself.

Then the kitchen door opened and Isabelle walked in and looked over at us. She smiled her delightful smile and walked over and plonked down next to me, I smiled and snuggled into her, she was nice and warm.

After an hour of sibling time we had to go to the training room to train.

I grabbed my training sword and started the rock climbing exercises, fighting of pretend demons and killing them all in a matter of 2 minutes and 34 seconds.

We had been training for about an hour when the doors to the training room opened and Jace walked in. he was in his training clothes. I let out a groan and slid down the rope I had been handing onto.

I landed on the floor lightly and walked over to the speakers and iPhone dock. I sat my phone in the dock and pressed 'Get outta your mind' by Lil john and LMFAO.

It boomed through the speakers and I walked up to the swords and looked at Alec and he nodded and we started to spar. By the second verse I had Alec's sword out of his hand and him on the floor and if I was a demon he would be dead.

"You need to work on your skills" I say looking at him and he nods panting. I'm not even breathing heavily.

I grab Izzy and we start dancing on the sparing ground, shaking our hips to the beat. We grabbed our whips and start propelling them around our heads and smashing them on the ground and moving our feet to the beat.

"**Lets freakin' loose it!**

**GET OUTTA YOUR MIND**

**GET OUTTA YOUR MIND!**

I sang. Izzy and I dropped our whips and grabbed one of our legs bringing them up over our heads and spinning.

I can hear Alec's cheering. Then Izzy and I lace our fingers together and I do a front flip over Izzy and she does the same to me and then the verse comes on and we start rolling our hips.

When the song finishes we cheer and smile. I look at Jace who's staring at us eyes wide and mouth agape.

After 4 hours of training I walk out of the training room with Izzy at my side. I go to my room and she goes to hers.

I'm sticky and sweaty so I turn on the shower and hop under the steaming spray and I smile when I think of what Izzy and I did in the training room.

Jace hadn't stopped staring at me and was speechless when Izzy and I had finished sparing, I had won.

I jumped out of the shower and chucked on some sweat pants and a tank and walk to the TV room were we all are gonna watch a movie and probably sleep the night.

I jumped up on the queen size mattress and snuggled up to Izzy and pulled the covers around us and we both fell asleep half way through the movie...

**I'm thinking a Jace POV is going to come up soon so just hang in there!**

**REVIEWS PLEASE!**

**Love Ciara :Dxxxxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Just a short chapter so I hope you like it!**

**Again book requests, Please ask!**

**CiaraFray260600**

****Dream****

_I walked down the hallway, looking for something or someone to tell me where I am,_

_Then I smell the unmistakable smell of garbage._

_ "Demons" I whisper to myself._

_ Then a man jumps out from in a separate corridor and smiled a wicked smile._

_ "Hello Clarissa" he purred._

_ "How do you know my name?" I growled._

_ "Well that might have to do with the fact that I'm your brother, but also the fact that I OWN YOU!" he yelled._

_ I bared my teeth at him "Nobody owns me and I could kick your scrawny little ass right here, right now, so don't go around saying you own me, because I can tell you something... It will end with your blood on the floor, not mine!" and I spun around and started running._

_But he grabbed me around the waist and shoved me to the ground and growled at me, shaking his finger in my face __"Now, now I wouldn't do that if I were you"._

_I remembered I was in a dream I could summon up anything. I closed my eyes and wished for my electrum whip. _

_When I felt it around my wrist I jumped up and slashed him across the face with it._

_ "Get out of my way asshole!" I screamed at him._

_He jumped at me and I dodged him easily and ran, ran with all my might and tried all the doors but they were all locked._

_Then I was throne up against the wall and lost my whip. __I looked at the guy and barred my teeth. _

_"I said DONT do that" he yelled_

_I closed my fist and brought it back and thrust it into the dudes face. He screamed and blood gushed out of his nose, but he didn't let me go so I brought my right knee up and kneed him right were the sun don't shine. He cried out and doubled over and let me go._

_ I didn't waist a second I bolted, But hands wrapped around my ankles and I hit the floor, I cried out and he crawled on top of me a dagger in his hand, but I was quicker and had a seraph blade in my hand._

_ I thrust it up and into his stomach and he looked shocked and I yanked the blade out and black blood spilled onto my skin and I screamed..._

_****End of Dream****_

Someone is shaking me and my eyes shoot open.

I go into defensive manoeuvres and bring my hand up and rake my fingernails over the persons face. I hear them cry out and look around I'm in the TV room with 3 demons.

I scream and jump over the couch with them trying to catch me but I'm to fast.

I run to my bedroom and slam the door shut and lock it but I know thats not going to be enough with 3 of them. I grab my dresser and push it over to the door blocking further access or exit.

I run to my weapons cupboard and fling the doors open grabbing my whip, dagger, 5 finger blades and 2 seraph blades.

I chuck them on my bed and grab my gear and pull it on as fast as I can. My door starts to get pulverised and I scream as a part of the handle comes off, I grab my weapons and let out a sob and realise they have Izzy.

"Oh no" I whisper

But I know Izzy would want me to get to somewhere safe and then rescue her.

I run over to the window, the suns just starting to come up and then I hear my dresser move a little bit and another sob escapes my lips.

"I Love You Izzy" I whisper and I smash my window and jump.

The cool air rushes past me as I fall.

I spot a tree and angle myself towards it and just when I'm about to miss the last branch I snap my arms out and grab it swinging down and dropping into a crouch.

I look up to my bedroom window of the institute and a single tear escapes my eye.

"I'll be back Iz, I promise" I whisper and I jump up and run.

When I find the house I bang on the door, hoping he's home.

When it opens I sigh in relief.

"Clary what are you doing here?" he asks.

"Hello Magnas" I sob.

I let the floodgates open. Tears run down my face and I start to sob.

Magnas wraps his arms around me and pulls me inside and up to his apartment.

He puts me down on the couch and sits next to me.

"What happened Clary? Are you alright?" he asks.

I shake my head. "No" I rasp

At that moment chairman meow jumps up on my lap and cuddles into me, I run my hand over his soft fur and he purrs.I look at Magnas

"I had a dream about a boy and I killed him but his blood burnt me and I woke up because someone was shaking me and it was a demon, three of them, I ran to my room and grabbed my gear and jumped out of the window... b-b-but th-they h-h-have Isabelle and Alec and I'm so worried, what if there getting hurt?!" I brake into full on sobs

Magnas looks worried.

"Clary where did you get the blood on you in your dream?" he asks.

I frown and lift my black t-shirt and pointed to my tummy and a horrified looked washed over Magnas's face.

I looked down and sure enough all over my stomach and hips was black demon blood and the skin was red and swollen and there were blisters all over my stomach.

My eyes widened and I felt like I was gonna puke.

"Oh no" I whispered.

"Clary those demons in the institute, they weren't demons, they were your family" Magnas said.

I start to shake uncontrollably and crie out as I felt the skin on my abdomen tighten and then everything went black.

**I hope you liked it and might update later today or tomorrow :) **

**REVIEWS PLEASE! :D**

**CiaraFray260600**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone, I hope you've been enjoying the last few chapters! And thank you too the people who are following my story or have clicked favourite it makes me feel real special so thanks!**

* * *

****Dream****

_I looked around at the beautiful field that bloomed with flowers and fruit tree's and sighed._

_But then someone cackled and the field in front of me changed to a horrible mouldy room._

_I was on the floor, chained to the wall._

_"Wow your so gullible little sister!" said the voice that had haunted my dreams for days and then out of the shadows walked the boy who had given me my burns, I screamed._

****End of** **Dream****

**"**Clary, Clary dear wake up!" someone said.

I opened my eyes and looked into the cat slit eyes that belonged to only one person Magnas Bane.

I jumped

"What the hell Magnas, you scared the angel blood out of me!" I squealed.

Magnas laughed "Come on breakfast is ready" he said looking relieved.

I nodded and sat up "Ahhh that hurts" I said and lifted my t - shirt and looked at the bandage wrapped around my abdomen and winced.

Magnas offered his hand and I took it.

"It's just some healing herbs and some magic it will ware off in a day or so" he explained and I nodded.

We went into the dining room and he sat me at the table and then walked into the kitchen.

When he came back out he had pancakes and fruit with whipped cream on plates.

I licked my lips "I'm starving" I said and he nodded "Thats what happens with some herbs, but don't worry it will ware of, but for now..." he placed the pancakes and fruit in front of me and I started eating.

Once the whole plate of pancakes were gone and the fruit and cream I sat down and sighed.

Just then there was a knock at the door and Magnas and I looked up.

"Come in!" Magnas yelled

I heard the door open and in walked 3 demons.

I screamed and jumped up and ran over to my whip that was on a hook.

"Get out of this house, you vile things!" I yelled and the 3 demons looked at each other and back at me.

"I SAID GET OUT!" I screamed and flicked my whip on the floor.

The demon in the middle screamed and the scream sounded familiar.

But then I felt hands on my shoulders and I spun around, whip ready and saw the blue sparks flying out of Magnas's hand.

"NOOOOO" I screamed and ran away from Magnas.

I bumped into the demon to the right and I screamed again.

I ran to the bathroom but Magnas stopped me.

"MAGNAS WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?! THERE ARE DEMONS IN YOUR HOUSE!" I screamed at him.

Then his hands started to glow blue again and he aimed and fired the blue sparks at me but at the last moment, I ducked and ran.

I heard Magnas use a line of colourful language and ran towards the door but when I rounded the corner all three demons were standing there waiting.

I let out a sob and one of them stepped forward and I grabbed my finger knifes and heard Magnas scream "NOOO Clary don't" and I fired them at the thing and I didn't miss.

The demon squealed but didn't fold in on itself and so I ran through the kitchen, down the hall and into to the bathroom.

I slammed the door shut and grabbed the chair in the corner, shoving it under the door handle just as people started banging on the door and I screamed and let out a few sobs.

I looked around for someplace to escape and spied the window. I ran up to it and started to punch it but all that did was make my fingers sore.

Then I remembered my finger knifes and grabbed them. There was only 1 left so I aimed and through it.

The glass shattered but didn't brake and so I pulled my fist back and propelled it forward and right through the glass.

I sighed in relief "Clarissa Star if you just broke my window, I'm going to be pissed!" I heard Magnas yell from behind the door.

I slipped one foot out the window and then the other and then I slid my whole body through and dropped to the ground and ran to the door.

But blue sparks hit the door and I screamed and spun around and standing 15 feet from me was Magnas and the 3 demons.

Magnas's hands were full of blue sparky balls "We don't want to hurt you Clary, we just want to help" he said calmly but Magnas knew that if he wanted me, he would have to fight.

I unrolled my whip and grabbed a seraph blade and Magnas sighed "Your so damn stubborn!" he said.

He nodded at the demons and they stepped forward and grabbed blades from there backs and I swung my whip threateningly.

Then the one on the left was inches from my face and I growled and slashed my sword at him, he blocked and backed up and I grinned and flicked my whip and it wrapped around his sword and I yanked it out of his hand, he looked very shocked and then another came at me with a bow and arrows just like Alec, and I did the same pulling the bow out of his hands and clicking my tongue, then out of nowhere the other came at me and it too had a whip just like Isabelle I thought.

I ran at it and front flipped over its head and wrapped my whip around its own and yanked it out of its grasp. The image in front of me flickered and it was Izzy and then the demon again.

"Izzy" I whispered and it nodded and then they all changed to Izzy, Alec and Jace.

I gasped but Alec's face turned from happy to horrified in a matter of seconds.

"No Magnas DON'T!" Alec yelled and I spun around to see Magnas with sparks flying out of his hands he aim them at me and fired and this time he didn't miss.

* * *

I open my eyes and blinked a few times. I looking around and recognised the institutes infirmary.

I shifted in the single bed and heard someone gasp.

"Clary... are you awake?" the voice sounded hopeful.

I knew that voice better than anyone in the world. I turned my head and looked into Isabelle's tear filled blue eyes and smiled at her and she let out a sob.

She gently wrapped her arms around me.

"Oh Clary... I-I...thought I ... had lost ... you!" she sobbed into my shoulder and I hugged her back and let a few tears slip down my cheeks.

"I'm here Iz, and I'm so sorry" I whispered and noticed how dry my throat was.

She pulled back and handed me a glass of water and a straw. I gulped it down gratefully and when I had finished it I gave the empty glass to Izzy and she took it and set it on a tray of tea, coffee and water.

I looked at Izzy and touched my forehead.

"How long have I been out?" I asked.

She looked at her hands resting lightly in her lap and let out an exasperated breath.

"9 days" she said and my mouth dropped.

"You have to be kidding me?!" I said a little to loudly and she shook her head.

"9 days and I've been here the whole time. We've had the Silent brothers in, Magnas and even the iron sisters came and gave you that" as she said it she pointed to the necklace with a beautiful stone in it and she sighed.

"Magnas has only just left your side a day ago. He blames himself for not treating the wound differently" she explained.

I look down at the hospital gown I'm wearing and lifted it up to show my abdomen and winced. It's all bandaged up and had grey shiny powder on it.

I pull the gown down and look at Isabelle "I have to go get everyone, they've been SO worried!?" she says and I smiled "That sounded like a question Iz" I laugh and she nods and runs out.

**Jace POV -**

Sitting waiting for Clary to wake up felt like years.

I got up and walked over to the books and picked one and sat back down and opened it. The title stated 'A tale of two cities'.

I just started reading when Isabelle burst through the library doors.

She stopped looking ecstatic.

"Clary's awake" she squealed and turned back around and ran back down the hall.

I dropped the book and shot up and bolted out of the library and straight to the infirmary and through open the doors.

**Clary POV -**

Isabelle came running back into the infirmary and sat down on the chair she was sitting on before and she was huffing and puffing.

"I ran in, told them an-", she was stopped mid sentence by Jace who through open the infirmary doors and bolted inside and went straight for her.

He picked her up and just then all the others ran through and Jace kissed her.

Supporting her weight, he kissed her gently, holding her with gentle hands and pushing her back so he could make it so there was no weight she had to support.

When he pulled back he smiled and she looked deep into his eyes and saw his feelings for her.

Pure and utter, complete love and she felt the same way.

* * *

While I was asleep everyone but Izzy had put the christmas decorations up. The place looked like santa's grotto and as Jace helped me through the institute up to my bedroom, I saw all of them and they looked wonderful.

We came to the stairs and I stopped.

I was already sore from walking that little way from the infirmary to the staircase and I just couldn't take the stairs.

Then I was swept off my feet my Jace and he had me resting in his arms, I smiled up at him as he carried me up the stairs when we got to the top he didn't put me down, he walked all the way to my bedroom and then handed me to Izzy. I loved him and I knew it...

* * *

**Its not that long but...**

**REVIEWS PLEASE! :D xxx**

**Ciara.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone I've had a look at the amount of views and I have to tell you WOW! I never thought I would get that amount of people viewing my work so thanks!**

**Hope you like this chapter!**

**Ciara :Dxxx**

* * *

Izzy helped me into the bathroom and I gingerly peeled of my gown and Izzy unwrapped my bandage and chucked it in the bin.

I looked down at my abdomen and gasped the skin was red and raw with dried blood all around it.

I looked up at Iz and she looked sad like she could feel my pain and I knew she could feel some of it because she was my Parabatai.

Isabelle ran a bath and pulled a bottle out of her pocket and pored it in the water. I frowned as the water turned a deep indigo.

I looked at Isabelle and she smiled sheepishly "I asked the silent brothers for some potions for in the bath water to help heal the wound and not cause pain from the hot water".

I nodded she was just trying to help me out.

I tried to get in the bath myself but I couldn't and I looked at Izzy and she nodded. She took my upper arm and my hand and helped me step into the water. I sat down carefully and sighed as the water caressed my sore skin and took all the dried blood off and making me feel a little better.

Izzy sat with me the whole time I was in the bath and told me what had happened while I was asleep.

When the water started to loose its colour and Izzy stood up. "Come on as soon as the colour fades the water will hurt" she explained.

I nodded and Izzy helped me out of the bath and I patted myself dry.

Izzy gave me another bottle of something thick and she opened it and gently rubbed it into my sore skin.

She helped me into a pair of genie pants and a really loose top.

After we were done I felt so much better and I could walk properly so Izzy and I went to the kitchen.

Just as we were about to walk in Izzy remembered she had to go out and Clary walked her to the door and waved as she got on her motorbike and rode away.

Clary sighed I am so hungry she thought and walked to the kitchen.

She had her hand on door handle about to open the door when she heard Alec and Jace talking.

"What are you not telling her?" Alec growled.

"I can't tell you Alec I'm sorry!" Jace said quietly.

"JUST TELL ME!" Alec yelled.

"Fine you want to know! ok here it is! I'm engaged to be married in 2 months to Aline Penhallow!" He yelled back.

My hand flew to my mouth and a single tear escaped my eye.

He had lied to me. I wiped the tear away with the back of my hand and threw the door open.

Jace looked shocked, I walked up to him.

"YOU LYING, TRAITORIS, BASTARD! DID YOU THINK I WOULDN'T FIND OUT?! DID YOU!" I screamed at him.

He took a step closer to me and I pulled my fist back and hit him square in the nose. I felt his bones brake and blood gushed out of his nose and his hands flew up to his face and he cried out.

I grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him close so he could see the fury in my eyes.

"Now you get the hell away from this institute! Because I swear to the angel Raziel if I ever see you again, I'll kill you!" I threatened and through him to the floor and walked out of the kitchen like it didn't bother me.

As soon as I got to my bedroom I slammed the door and locked it.

I dropped to the floor as I started hyperventilating and then my body was racked by sobs and the tears ran freely down my cheeks.

"I gave him my heart!" I cried out.

An idea came to me and I got up wiping my tears.

I ran over to my wardrobe and grabbed my corset lace up top that made my boobs bulge and pulled on a pair of leggings and did my makeup.

I brushed the tangles out of my hair and pulled it up into a high ponytail so that it fell in soft waves down my back.

I pulled on my black leather jacket and my 7 inch thigh high boots, grabbing my shoulder bag with $300 dollars in it and put some perfume on and walked out of my bedroom.

I walked down the hall and grabbed my phone from Isabelle's room and walked out the institute doors, swinging my leg over my motorbike.

"Clary what are you doing?" I looked up at the open doors of the institute and standing there was Jace with a bloody cloth in his hand.

I sneered at him and pulled on my helmet and sped off with Jace yelling for me to come back.

I drove into the parking lot of the hunters moon and turned my bike off.

Snatching the keys up and putting them into my bag I walked in and all eyes zoomed in on me and I smiled.

I walked over to the bar and sat down on a bar stool and looked at the bar tender who was looking me up and down appreciatively.

I smiled "What do yaa want sweet?" the bar tender asked.

"Hmm how about a vodka with lemonade" I said teasingly and he nodded and started sorting my drink.

I looked around and grinned at all the alcohol AKA mind nummers.

The bar tender handed me my drink and I took a gulp and sighed.

3 shots and 4 vodka's later someone tapped me on the shoulder.

I turned around and standing in front of me was a very nice looking guy.

"Mmm what can I do for yaa hot stuff?" I slurred and smiled at him through lowered lashes.

"Um I-I was w-w-wondering if-if I could s-s-sit with y-y-you?" he stuttered.

I nodded and turned back to my drink that was filled back up.

I looked at the bar tender and he was smiling at me and he slipped me a piece of paper over the counter.

I picked it up and opened it, ten digits were written on it.

I looked back at the bar tender and raised my eyebrows and slipped my hand over his left one and turned it over.

"Well, well what a lovely wedding ring!" I slurred.

He looks down and walks to the other end of the bar.

"Wow you totally just turned down Sam! No girl turns him down" says the guy.

"Ow no... anyway lets talk about you huh, how about whats your name?" I said seductively.

He gulped "Jordan and you?".

I smiled and touched his hand.

"Clary" he nods and I lean forward and lower my lashes.

I hear him gasp and he leans closer too and I part my lips and kiss him.

He pulls my stool closer to him and I wrap my legs around his waist, I open my mouth wider and my tongue shoots into his mouth.

I run my hands over his stubble ridden cheeks and through his hair and then he's ripped off of me and my eyes shoot open.

Jace is looking me over with a sad look in his eyes.

I sneer at him and jump off my stool and run towards Jordan but Jace's arms wrap around my waist and clamp down on my abdomen.

I scream and reach behind me and start clawing at his face, he lets me go and I turn around fury brewing inside me and I grab his shirt front and start pulverising him.

Then someone wraps their hands around my upper arms and I flip over them and run towards Jordan who's lying on the floor with a cut on his forehead and bruises on his face.

I turn around and face the now standing Jace, I run at him and shove him up against the wall and start throwing punches again and then I feel a shooting pain up my back and I scream and stop punching Jace and turn around and run, out the door.

I jump on my bike and speed off.

I slam through the institute doors and run to my bedroom.

The pain in my back had intensified and I was sobbing in pain.

I ran up the stairs and through my bedroom door open and slammed it shut and locked it behind me.

I dropped to the floor and screamed as I felt the skin in between my shoulder blades rip open and then something pushed through and then it ... stopped.

I stood up and cried out in relief as a knew feeling radiated through my body and I looked over my shoulder and gasped as I saw golden pink feathers and outstretched wings.

I will them to stretch all the way out and they did, I screamed and ran into my bathroom and looked in the mirror and sure enough it wasn't my imagination it was real.

I will the wings to go away but they wouldn't.

Then someone rapped on my door.

"Shit" I cursed.

"Clary, Clary what the hell was that?!" Isabelle yelled.

I clamped my mouth shut maybe she'll go away but its Isabelle were talking about so of course not.

"Clarissa Star you answer me right now or i'll break down this door!" She screamed.

I sighed "I'll be out in 5 Izzy" I say.

I hear her growl "You better be!" and then I heard her retreating foot steps.

I willed the wings to fold in and they did, I silently jumped around in happiness and pulled my shirt over them and looked in the mirror. You couldn't see them "Thank you, Thank you!" I said silently to the angel and walked out of my heavenly bedroom and into hell.

* * *

I walked into the dining room were Alec, Izzy and Jace were sitting at the table.

Jace looked up and his eyes found me like magnets.

I barred my teeth at him and he looked away.

I sat down and looked at my food and started picking at it. I couldn't stomach much instead I drank water and stared at the water pourer.

I got up and was about to walk out of the room when Izzy said

"Where are you going?" I looked at Izzy.

"Back to my room to go to bed" I said and she got up.

"No you're going to tell us what happened tonight at the bar and why you were there anyway!"

I heard Jace gulp and laughed, I looked at him.

"So they didn't tell you why I ran, no ok I'll tell you then!" I said and Alec stood up.

"Clary you don't need to do this" he warned.

"No, No Alec, I know where your loyalties stand now, but I'm not in the wrong here, he is!"

I pointed at Jace as I finished and Izzy looked shocked.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Our dear wonderful friend here is engaged to be married in 2 months to Aline Penhallow!" I snarled

She looked at Jace with a shocked expression and I walked out of the dining room.

I walked into my bedroom and locked the door, I sighed and walked into my bathroom and ran a bath, I grabbed a vile of the bath serum and poured it into the water.

I pulled my top and pants off and peeled the bandage around my abdomen off, hissing in pain as I did.

I chucking the bandage in the bin.

The wings stayed folded up against my back and I was grateful for it.

I gingerly stepped into the water and sat down, sighing as the serum took action on my wound.

I got out of the bath and patted myself dry, rubbing some of the cream Isabelle had given me into my the sore skin on my abdomen.

I walked out of my bathroom and grabbed my silky nightdress, pulling it over my head and looked at my bedside table and groaned letting out a line of colourful language.

I had forgotten to get painkillers and water for the pain my skin was causing me "Shit" I muttered.

I opened my bedroom door a crack and peered into the hallway.

No one was there so I walked out and silently jogged down the stairs and into the kitchen.

I walked up to the cupboard and pulled out the pain killers, popping 2 out of the case and turned around to get some water and met a pair of golden eyes.

I jumped and slapped my hand over my mouth to stop myself from screaming Bloody murder!

I scowled at Jace and walked around him, grabbing a glass from the rack and filling it with cold water.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to lead you on" he said.

I slammed the glass down on the counter top and turned to face him.

"No it was a freaking ascendant!" I said a little to loud.

"Kinda, so you forgive me?" he asked

"For doing it" I raised my eye brows at him.

"Yes" he said

"No" I retorted and his face fell, I grabbed my glass of water and took the 2 pills, draining the glass dry and refilling it, I turned around and walked out leaving Jace to mope.

* * *

**Good chapter I think!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Ciara :Dxxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**I didn't think I would write another chapter today but it turns out I am ...**

****Dream****

_I looked around at the beautiful field that bloomed with flowers and fruit tree's and sighed._

_But then someone cackled and the field in front of me changed to a horrible mouldy room._

_I was on the floor, chained to the wall._

_"Wow your so gullible little sister!" said the voice that had haunted my dreams for days and then out of the shadows walked the boy who had given me my burns, I screamed._

****End of** **Dream****

I sat bolt upright in bed and screamed at the top of my lungs.

Jace runs into my room and looks at me.

I scream again and he comes running over to my side and I scream as the tears start rolling down my face.

He wraps his arms around me and I grip onto him as Alec and Isabelle stumble into the room.

Izzy runs to my side and climbs over to me and pulled me off of Jace and rested my head on her chest and as I sob she rocks me and Alec sits down on the bed.

"You can go now Jace, we can handle it from here" he says and Jace hesitates as he leaves the room and I eventually fall asleep.

* * *

I jolt awake and feel something warm on either side of me.

I look at the sleeping faces of Isabelle and Alec and smile.

I slowly crept out of my bed and walked down the hall and into the kitchen.

I needed a distraction so food might do.

I stepped into the pantry and pulled out some chocolate and just decided to eat the whole bar maybe it would numb my pain like ice cream did.

I heard someone clear their throat and spun around.

Jace looked me up and down his eyes lingering on my chest and I thought well could be a distraction and leaned forward and brushed my lips against his and pulled back to look at his face.

He did look a little shocked but he looked mostly love struck and so I leaned forward and kissed him hard he responded immediately and moved closer and I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck, kissing him ferociously as he wrapped his arms around my waist and picked me up, taking me over to the couch and laying me down, never braking lip contact.

I pulled at his lips and clawed at his shirt, needing it off and so I tore it off of him.

Jace was laying on me and so I flipped him over so I was on top and straddled his hips and he moaned and slipped his hands under my nightgown.

I felt his fingers ruffle the feathers on my wings and stiffened.

He pulled back and frowned as I felt his fingers run through the feathers and I shot up and laughed awkwardly.

"Well thanks for the distraction Jace" I said and turned around to walk away and felt his hand latch onto my wrist.

I looked at him and saw determination all over his beautiful features.

"Clary what the hell is that on your back?" he demanded.

I shook my head "I don't know Jace" I whimpered and ripped my wrist away from him.

I tried to run but he grabbed me and pushed me into the wall, one of his hands on my back and the other fiddling with my nightgown.

I screamed and tried to shove him away.

"NO! Jace please you can't, YOU CAN'T!" I cried but he didn't listen.

I heard rushed footsteps and looked at the door as Isabelle and Alec rushed in.

"JACE WHAT THE HELL?! GET OFF OF HER!" Izzy screamed and rushed over to get him off me.

But just as she pulled him off he slipped my wings out from underneath my nightgown and I turned around to try to hide them but as I did it was to late.

They all stared at me and I peered over my shoulder at my wings and growled in frustration.

"Clary what is that?" Izzy whispered and I sighed and lifted my wings, spanning them out to there full length and they all gaped at me and then Izzy fainted.

* * *

**Sorry for the cliff hanger but yeah...**

**I might post another chapter tomorrow but I'm not promising anything...**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Love Ciara :DXxx**

**.P.S. and guys just a heads up my name is spelt like Kia ra but its pronounced "Key ra" lol totally random anyway :Dxxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi everyone I'm sorry I haven't updated for a while been busy!**

**Well here you go Chapter 11!**

**Please post reviews of what you think!**

**CiaraFray260600 (Ciara)**

* * *

I rushed over to Izzy and looked up at the boys, they were still staring at me in total shock.

"HELLO! help me here!" I screeched at them and they came out of there trance and ran over.

Alec picked Izzy up and we walked up the stairs.

Jace looked at me "So your an angel?!" he says and I burst out laughing.

"Yeah right if I was anything I'd be the devil!" I said.

He looked at my wings and smiled.

"Well you look like an angel" he whispered.

I look at Alec who's cradling Izzy with a worried expression on his face.

"She's just sleeping Alec, she'll be fine trust me I know what I'm talking about!" I say and watch his face form a expression of wariness and he walks to Izzy's door.

"I'll get her sorted you probably need some sleep" he explains.

I nod and kiss his cheek.

"I Love You" I whisper in his ear.

"I Love You too" he reply's and I walk towards the library ready for some series reading.

* * *

2 hours later I let out a frustrated sigh.

"For the love of Raziel a whole library full of books and not one book about angel wings!" I cry and slam the book I had in my hands down on the thick wooden table, causing it to shake.

"Wow what did that book ever do to you" someone said.

I jumped and spun around and met the golden eyes of Jace and growled.

"Well it won't give me the information I want to read thats what!" and give up and slump down on the chair behind me and put my hands in my face.

"Come on if there isn't any info in these old dusty things why not ask the silent brothers?!"Jace said sounding closer to me than before.

I felt his hand on my back and stood up and jerked away.

A look of hurt registered on his face before he could hide it and I sneered at him.

"Don't think I forgot what you did to me! But the silent brothers could know something, hmmmm I'll leave at 8:30 tomorrow morning!" I stated.

I started to put the books back.

"Um Clary its 2am, and if you go to the silent brothers I'm going with you!" he said confidently and I spun around.

"Haha thats so funny you are NOT coming with me! I don't really like you right now, no actually I hate you right now and I need to get to bed so GO AWAY!" I growled at him.

I started walking towards the door but he grabbed my wrist.

"Clary please I know I lied to you but I want to help you to ... make up for my ... mistake" he pleaded.

I shook my head "No, No way in hell are you coming with me, let me rephrase what I said earlier I HATE YOU!" I yelled at him.

"Well I'm coming weather you like it or not!" he yelled back and I slapped him across the face and walked out of the library and into the training room where he proceeded to follow me.

When I grabbed my whip he grabbed his sword and I grabbed a sword too and looked at him.

"If you can get me on my back for a second in this match I'll let you come with me to see the silent brothers" I stated and he nodded.

"Okay deal!" he said.

I readied my whip and sword and we started circling each other.

I always waited for the other person to make the first move so I could see their weaknesses and that was always the other persons vital mistake.

Jace ran at me and I dodged him and flicked my whip and caught his sword and pulled it out of his hand and chucked it over the other side of the room and he looked shocked, I smiled and moved into a striking position and flicked my whip.

But at the last moment he jumped over it and ran at me. I slashed my sword at him and nicked his shoulder and then he tripped over my foot and instead of going down alone he grabbed me and we both fell, him on top.

I gasped as we hit the floor and looked at Jace and he pushed me down and smiled triumphantly.

"I win" he said and I sigh out of frustration.

"That was cheating but you did do it anyway, so you can come" I said and he smiled and I noticed how close we were and he leaned forward and so did I and then I remembered all the pain he had put me through and shoved him off of me.

I stood up and looked at him.

"Sorry" he said quietly and I nodded.

"Be up and ready to leave at 8:30 or you're not coming!" I said and he nodded.

"Goodnight Mr Herondale, I will see you in a couple of hours" I said.

He looked at me shocked "You don't have to call me that, I would prefer Jace".

I clenched my jaw "We are on a formal reputation now Mr Herondale and I would very much like it if you addressed me as Miss Star or Miss Lightwood, for we are nothing more that colleagues and that is how it will stay, understood?!" I said formally and he looked at me in sadness.

"Yes I understand Miss Star" he replied.

"Good, well then Mr Herondale, I bid you goodnight" I said and with that I turned on my heel and walked out.

* * *

I turned the shower on in my bathroom to scalding and peeled my sweaty clothes off.

I looked at my sore skin it was healing but this was going to hurt.

I hopped in and grimaced as the hot water hit my abdomen.

I quickly washed my hair and body and jumped out sighing in relief as the cold air hit my skin.

I rubbed the cream that Izzy had given me into my skin.

I pulled on a pair of black boxers with pink pocka dots and a light pink tank. Izzy had been going through a stage of pink and pocka dots so if she had them I had them it was a win win, well kinda my favourite colour is black and green but if Izzy was involved it just had to be pink.

I let my wings rest down my back and not under my shirt and tiptoed down the hall and into Izzy's room and found Izzy and Alec asleep. Izzy was in her bed all snuggled up to the pillows surrounding her and Alec was on a chair with his legs up on a box.

I smiled and walked over to Izzy's drawer with her very large supply of fluffy blankets. I put it on the floor and pulled Alec's shoes and leather jacket off and put the blanket over him, pulling it up to his chin and kissing his forehead.

Mum and Dad were never here, they used to come home but now with our new baby brother they're always in Idiris, they say its safer there than in New York but Izzy, Alec and I were raised here and they didn't take us to Idiris but Max is only little but it really P's me off sometimes. So I do my best to take care of Izzy and Alec and they do the same for me, I have to take care of Izzy cause she's my Parabatai but that just means I can take care of her more and I love them both so much I wouldn't be able to live without them.

I slip out of Izzy's room and down the hall and into my bedroom, I climb into bed and sigh in relief as my skin is kissed by the heavenly sheets and I'm asleep before my head even hits the pillow.

* * *

I hear an awful beeping and open my eyes groggily and look at my alarm clock it reads 8:00am and I groan it feels like I've only been asleep for 5 minutes.

I bash my hand down on the top of the alarm clock to stop it going off.

"Shut up you stupid thing" I mutter to myself and it stops with one final bang to its top.

I groan and roll out of bed and walk into the bathroom and splash cold water onto my face and apply makeup.

I walk out of the bathroom 5 minutes later and pull on my gear and thigh high boots, I walk down the hall and peek inside Izzy's bedroom, she's still fast asleep but Alec's gone.

I walk down the hall towards Alec's room and open the door.

We made a deal with each other we can walk into each others rooms as long as the door isn't locked then we ask and I almost never lock my door.

The door swings open and I find a shirtless Alec with sweats on and he turns around and smiles.

"Hey Clary you alright?" he asks.

I smile at him and walk up to him and he wraps his arms around me and I burry my face into his rock solid chest and breath in his smell and sigh.

I pull away "I'm going to go meet with the silent brothers about my you know ... wings" I said and he looks happy.

"Ok I'll go with you" and starts to turn around and I grab his arm.

"No its alright Jace is coming with me and you need to stay with Isabelle!" his face darkens.

"I don't like that boy Clare, he gives me bad vibes" I nod.

"But he's all I got right now so I'm taking him and I wouldn't trust him with Izzy you know that!" I say and he nods.

"Ok I'll stay but if he does anything tell me and I punch him into next week!" he says and I laugh.

"I know you will" I reply and he nods.

* * *

I walk into the kitchen and grabbed some fruit and porridge and shoved it all down my throat and looked at my watch we had ten minutes maybe Jace hadn't come. Just then Jace walked through the kitchen doors.

"Speak of the devil" I muttered and Jace spotted me.

"Hey Clary!" he said and walked into the cupboard and I cleared my throat.

"Good morning Mr Herondale!" I said in a growl and he looked back at me and grimaced.

"Sorry hello Miss Star" and I nodded stiffly and pointed at the porridge and fruit in a large bowl on the counter.

"Thats your breakfast, hurry up and eat we have 10 minutes" I stated.

He nodded and grabbed the bowl and shovelled the food into his mouth.

3 minutes later he was finished and I got up and walked over to him and fixed up his gear.

"What are you doing?" he asked and I rolled my eyes at him.

"We are visiting the silent brothers, you have to be presentable not a trollop" I said and finished fixing him up just in time to hear the clock chime 8:30.

I grabbed my whip, sword and finger blades and walked out the institute doors to find Jace waiting and he stared at me, I grabbed his wrist and started dragging him along and into the silent brothers carriage.

* * *

**Hope you liked it!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Ciara**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi guys! well here is Chapter 13 hope you like it!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! It would make me a very happy writer!**

**Ciara :D xx**

* * *

We sat in the carriage silently and I was grateful because if Jace had of started talking I reckon I would've punched him, right in the face.

The carriage pulled to a stop and I pulled back the curtain to look through the window and saw a heap load of traffic and knew what came next. I sat back and pulled the rope on the seat over me and tied it to a latch on the other side, I grabbed the holder next to the window and heard Jace clear his throat.

I looked over at him and saw the question on his face I just smiled evilly and held on tight.

Just then the carriage shook and then lifted.

"Cool!" exclaimed Jace and I smiled.

Then it shot forward and Jace went face first into the seat in front of him and I burst out laughing.

I couldn't stop "OH...MY...GOD...THATS...SO...FREAKING'...FUNNY!" I wheezed in between fits of full on laughter.

He sat back up with his hair at odd angles and another fit of laughter spewed out of my lips, he looked at me with a death glare and I smiled sweetly at him.

"You could of at least told me to buckle up!" he yelled.

"And miss that show no friggin' way!" I said and let out another little laugh.

He pulled the rope over and did what I had down with mine and hung on like a bat out of hell.

We arrived at the cemetery and got out of the carriage and walked over to were the statue of Raziel was to wait on Brother Zachariah.

I spotted him walking over the grave stone ridden grass and watched his every move.

Brother Zachariah was a friend of sorts I knew him well enough to know how he became a silent brother and it wasn't a nice story except for the beautiful Tressa Grey who had been the love of his life but he had been dying and she had years to live because Tressa was half warlock half Shadowhunter. But when Brother Zachariah became a silent brother she married his Parabatai William Herondale because secretly Tressa had been in love with William too.

Brother Zachariah walked straight up to me and hugged me.

'I came as quickly as I could child, what is wrong?' he asked in my head.

"I think we should go into the city of bones for this" I said with a knowing look in my eyes and he nodded.

'Come then we shall enter' and then he looked at Jace.

"Herondale boy' he whispered almost silently into our heads.

I took his hand and gave it a squeeze "This is Jace Herondale, he's a... friend" I said wearily and Brother Zachariah looked at me and nodded.

'Grandson of William Herondale' he said and I gasped.

"I am so sorry Brother, I forgot" I said painfully.

He shook his head and looked at Jace.

'I knew your Grandfather boy' he said and Jace turned white as a sheet.

"How? What was he to you?" Jace asked.

Brother Zachariah looked down sadly.

'He was my Parabatai' he whispered sadly.

Brother Zachariah opened the stairwell inside the angel statue and we all walked in and started down the stairs.

'How are your wounds Clarissa?' he asked inside my head.

"Better the water potion and cream has helped it heal its almost completely gone now" I whispered.

We walked down the rest of the stairs were all of the Silent Brothers were waiting.

Brother Zachariah pointed to an arch and then to Jace and he looked at me and I nodded, Brother Zachariah took my hand and pulled me over to the star in the middle of the arena and I sat down and he walked over to his brothers and then asked inside my head.

'What have you come to ask us today Clarissa Star?' and I stood up from my seat on the floor and cleared my throat.

"Two days ago I had a searing pain in my back and when it stopped I had been given something that know one has ever seen or recorded in the grand library" I said.

All the brothers cocked there heads.

'What is this thing you have been given?' they asked and I pulled my jacket off and pulled my top over my head so I was just standing there in my bra and leggings, I rolled my shoulders and lifted my wings expanding them to there full height and width and sighed in relief I hated keeping them all bound up.

All the silent brothers gasped and walked forward and dropped to their knee's.

Brother Zachariah walked warily over to me and circled my wings.

'May I touch them?' he asked in my head and I nodded.

He lightly ran his fingers through my feathers and fingered the magnificent muscles.

'I have never in my life time heard or have seen something so spectacular as these' he said highly.

I smiled, he came to face me and I motioned to all the other Silent Brothers on their knee's still and he nodded and touched their shoulders and they stood and stared in wonder at my wings.

'Can you fly?' Brother Zachariah asked and I shook my head.

"No I haven't been able to do anything with them... yet" I said the last word with confidence and they all started speaking to each other and then they all faced me.

'Clarissa no other Shadowhunter has ever had wings before so we have come to the conclusion that you are no Shadowhunter, you my dear are an angel' Zachariah said and I gaped at him.

"No I-I'm a Shadowhunter I have to be!" I cried and they all shook there heads and I started getting dizzy and blackness appeared at the edge of my vision.

I lost my footing and someone caught me and I looked up into Jace's wonderful eyes.

"J-Jace" I whispered and then the darkness closed in.

* * *

_"Clary, Clary dear wake up" said someone and I opened my eyes and looked up into the beautiful golden face of a boy and smiled._

_He smiled back and helped me up and called in some girls and they helped me into a very large bath but I hesitated and pulled my shirt up and showed the boy my skin, he scoffed and ran his fingers over the skin and before my very eyes the skin lost its bright pink glow and turned to my lovely tan skin colour and I looked up in shock and the boy grinned at me and walked out while I got into my bath._

_The girls painted my nails a lovely rosy pink and I smiled, then one of them walked over to the wardrobe and pulled out a lovely emerald green gown not to fancy but beautiful it was floor length with sleeves that reached my elbows and they didn't puff up like in fairy tales, it had a few layers of different colour greens but it was beautiful._

_The girl came back over to me and showed me the gown._

_"Will this do your highness?" she asked and I gaped at her._

_"I've never had a dress like that before, so its perfect!" I said in awe and she smiled at me._

_I stuck out my hand._

_"I'm Clary, whats your name?" I asked and she curtsied._

_"I'm Mary-lee and it is a pleasure to meet you Clary!" she said formally and I looked at the other girl and she smiled and curtsied._

_"I'm Valerie but everyone calls me Val, its an absolute pleasure to meet you Clary!" she said and I got up and curtsied in my pretend skirt and we all laughed._

_The girls helped me into my dress and did up the lace on the back. I looked in the mirror and gasped, I looked amazing the green on the dress brung out my eyes and hair._

_Valerie got me in front of the dresser mirror on the little chair and braided my hair with two braids at the sides and a long braid down my back._

_Mary-Lee showed me a pair of gold high heels and I shook my head and walked over to the wardrobe and pulled out a pair of flexy gold flats, they were like ballet shoes and I showed them to the girls and they nodded and I slipped them on and they felt amazing._

_The girls pushed me out of the door and I looked left and right but I couldn't find them so I chose the right side of the hall and started walking down it._

_I looked at all the glorious paintings on the walls and I was just about to turn the corner when the boy from earlier walked around it and we bashed right into each other._

_I gasped and lost my footing and fell but he caught me around the waist and steadied me._

_"Wow there I was just coming to get you!" he said and I looked into his eyes and I ... recognised them they were blue and sparkly._

_"Do I know you?" I asked and he coughed and looked away, when he looked back he sighed._

_"Not well but we have met before, my names Azriel and we used to be friends" he said quietly and I gave him a puzzled look, he shook his head._

_"The elders will explain everything!" he said and took my hand and slid his fingers through mine and we started walking._

_"Oh you look absolutely beautiful, by the way!" he said and I blushed and he smiled a winning smile and we walked into a room with huge arched windows and sunlight poured through them._

_I let go of Azriel's hand and spun around basking in the sun._

_"This is wonderful!" I whispered._

_"Yeah its got the best light in the whole palace" Azriel said._

_I stopped spinning and turned to look at him._

_"Palace?" I asked and he slapped his hand on his forehead._

_"There gonna kill me before I even get to show you around" he said and I laughed, he looked up and smiled at me._

_"Was that funny?" he asked and I nodded and started skipping towards the door we had been heading towards before but he stopped me and offered his arm and a killer smile. I hooked my arm through his and he gestured to the door and the guards opened it and I breathed in the wonderful smell of nature and we walked forward._

_I noticed all the people in the pews had wings and they all turned to gape at me and I looked over my shoulder and gasped when I saw my wings were on full view and then I looked at Azriel's back and noticed for the first time his wings were out and they were lifted and spanned out on full view so everyone could appreciate the strength I could see they held._

_I looked at Azriel and he looked at me and then to my wings and nodded and I brought my wings up and spanned them out and everyone gasped and I smiled._

_We walked up to the front and I noticed 4 angels in huge chairs and they were staring straight at me._

_It creeped me out so I moved closer to Azriel and he smiled and gave my hand a reassuring squeeze and we stopped at the front and Azriel dropped down on one knee and bowed his head. I just stood there and crossed my arms and looked around and spied another huge chair next to the oldies, I could feel everyone's stare but I was not kneeling down, I didn't even know who these people are so I was not bowing down to them._

_I heard Azriel clear his throat and looked down at him and he motion for me to kneel down and I just shook my head and looked up at the oldies and waited._

_I started tapping my foot and then one of them stood up and pointed a finger at me._

_"You will kneel in respect for the elders!" he said forcefully and I laughed._

_"Ah no I won't cause I don't even know what this shit is and I am not ruffling this dress so you can have the pleasure of me kneeling, you'll survive!" I growled at him and he looked shocked and then one of them got up and walked down from his mighty throne and got right up in my face._

_"You will bow in the presence of the elders!" he yelled and I bared my teeth at him._

_"F**k off" I yelled back at him and he looked very shocked and I smiled and turned around and started walking._

_"Get back here!" the second one yell and I shot him the bird over my shoulder and everyone gasped, then I heard the sound of flapping wings and he dropped down in front of me and he had a sword in his hand and it was pointed at me._

_I sneered at him and turned around and the first one chucked a sword into the air and I jumped and caught it, spun around and looked at the hilt on it there was an inscription that read Gloriana I smiled and whispered the name to the sword and it lit up and I grinned at the angel who had the other sword and we started circling each other and I waited for him to make the first move and he delivered 'Idiot' I thought._

_He came at me and tried to swipe me with his sword and I dodged easily and pocked him in the butt with the point of my sword and he spun around and came at me again this time I didn't dodge and I slashed at him and spun and flicked his sword out of his hands and it flew into mine and I smiled and jumped on his chest and he fell and I put the two swords on either side of his neck he looked shocked._

_I heard clapping and looked up at the other elders who were up and walking towards me, I jumped off the guys chest and walked up to the first angel and handed him his sword but as I looked the others over I spotted one that looked like me green eyes and reddish gold hair. I didn't know what I was doing and then I was in his arms and he was hugging me._

_"We'll see you soon Clary" he whispered in my ear and then I was sucked into_ darkness.

* * *

I jolted awake and screamed.

* * *

**I hope you liked it!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**CiaraFray260600 (Ciara) xx :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys I know I'm really bad at punctuation, I suck! But I'm learning and hopefully quick. Anyway Chapter 10 hope you like!**

**REVIEWS GUYS! seriously please!**

**Love Ciara**

* * *

I gripped my sheets and tried to calm my breathing.

I took some shaky breaths and finally calmed myself down.

I turned my bedside light on and pulled the covers off of me and hopped up.

I walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower, peeling my sweaty clothes off, dumping them on the floor. I stepped under the scorching spray and sighed.

I sat down on the shower floor and brought my knee's up to my chest and hugged them.

I felt the soap wash away the cold sweat that coated my skin and then I touched my sore skin and there was no pain, I jumped and looked down at my abdomen and squeaked, all the skin was healed and looked like it hadn't been burnt.

With my shower done I pulled on a pair of old comfy clothes and shuffled around in my drawer and my hand latched on to something and I pulled it out.

I looked down at a fresh sketch book and frowned but I grabbed a pencil and sat on my bed and opened the book.

I closed my eyes and let my fingers do there work.

When I opened my eyes back up and looked down at the page I gasped, staring back at me was a sketch of Jace shirtless and with his arms crossed over his chest and beautiful folded wings behind his broad shoulders.

I frowned and thought of my dream and flipped the page and sketched Azriel with his wings extended behind him and his hand held out.

I flipped the page and sketched furiously and when I stopped and looked at my work I saw I had drawn the grand hall in my dream with the huge chairs and the elders sitting in them and everyone kneeling except for a certain girl with her hair in a braid running down her back, me.

I got up and walked into my wardrobe and when I came back out I had a huge canvas under my arm and a stand for it in the other hand.

I set it up and grabbed my paints and all my brushes and got started.

When I finished my art I stood back and admired it.

I loved how the light cascaded through the windows and all the angels were kneeling except for me.

I nodded and washed all my paint brushed and sealed my paints.

I pulled the canvas over to the window and opened the curtains so the sunlight could help it dry and saw the sun was just coming up.

I grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around my shoulders and whisked up my book and tin of pencils and ran out of my room and into the small garden at the back.

I sat down on the wooden bench and opened my sketch book and started, drawing the sunrise and colouring it.

When I was done I smiled and closed my book, but then I frowned it was coming up to Isabelle's birthday soon and I had always wanted to make her something.

I re-opened my sketch book and flipped to a blank page and started sketching. When I finished I stared at it and smiled "Perfect" I whispered. It was Izzy standing in a floor length black dress with white lace looking over her shoulder, her dress was low backed and she had on her ruby necklace, her face was beautiful, she had ruby red lips that brought out her baby blue eyes and she was smiling slightly and I knew she would love it.

* * *

**3 weeks later (2 days till Isabelle's birthday)**

I grabbed an apple and bit into the juicy skin with a crunch.

"Yum" I muttered.

Isabelle walked into the kitchen and I grab a second apple and chuck it to her and she catches it and sank her teeth into it and groaned.

"Oh my god these are so good" she said lovingly and I smiled.

I finished my last bite of apple and swallowed and sucked all the juice out of the core, chucking the core in the container for the worm farm.

I looked at the clock and frown.

"Iz its almost 9 why aren't you ready? Alec just went in his shower" I said to her and she went pale and chucked me the rest of her apple.

"You can have the rest" she squealed and bolted out the door and I heard her pounding up the stairs.

***** **Alec walked down the stairs and I looked him up and down.

"Very nice you've done well!" I tell him and he smiled.

I walk up to him and fix up his shirt collar and ruffle his hair a bit. Alec has on a light blue button up dress shirt and jeans with his normal shoes and leather jacket.

We hear running footsteps and look up towards the stairs as Izzy speed walks down them and smiles at Alec and I.

I wave to them as the car pulls out from the side of the road and as soon as there out of sight I slam the door shut and run up the stairs into my new art room.

I pull on my apron and mutter curses as the not gets caught on my finger nail.

I need this to be perfect.

"Don't screw up, do the painting don't screw up" I sing to myself and get my mini brush and dip it in the black and outline Izzy's dress in the painting.

The picture was a bit weird it had everything painted and over the black skirt Izzy is wearing I'm sticking on real lace and for her ruby necklace I have real ruby's to put on.

I pick up my big brush and get a good amount of black paint on it and start stroking it up and down the canvas. Up, Down, Up, Down **(You get the** drill!). Once I'm finished with the skirt I start the background.

**2 hours later...**

I step back to admire the work and smile its perfect all done all I need to do is stick the lace and ruby's on and let it dry.

I wash my brushes and put them back in my blue glass jar to dry.

I take my apron off and hang it up and walk down the stairs to the kitchen.

It's 12 so I have 6 hours till Alec brings Izzy home so its time to get cracking.

I start with the cake, mixing all the ingredients together and putting the mixture into the moulds and sticking them in the oven.

The next thing I do is the tomato's, I chop the top off of them and get the stuffing ready. I put in chicken, garlic, basil, grated carrot and the insides of the tomato. I stuff the tomato's and put them in the oven with some cheese sprinkled over the top as a lid so none of the stuffing fell out.

I made slices of apple dipped in caramel and coated in chocolate, cupcakes with different toppings like one of them had the Eiffel tower on it and another had flowers and a beautiful lilly in the middle.

I finished baking an hour later and wiped my brow. Well decorations here we come...

* * *

**To be continued ...**

**Sorry for such a short chapter but I didn't have any time to do the rest :'(**

**I might write tomorrow!**

**Love Ciara :) xxx**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi everyone! Um I had a little problem with my chapters but I've fixed them now and all I ask is to read Chapter 5 and it will all make sense :D**

**I hope you like this and I'm sorry for not updating for ages! I have 2 other stories now 'To Love is to Destroy' and 'Challenges' so if you have any spare time please read them and review :) Thanx**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

After I went and finished Izzy's painting and hung it on her wall in her room and did the decorations, I ran into my room and got in the shower.

I groaned as the boiling water ran over my body, washing away my worries. I washed my hair and scrubbed the paint and dried food off of myself.

When I got out I looked at the time in my phone and my mouth went wide, it was 5 and that meant only an hour to get ready and the guest would be here in 30 minutes.

I rubbed moisturiser into my dry skin and then ran out of the bathroom and pulled on my best black bra and undies when someone cleared their throat.

I spun around and gapped at the person before me who wore a tux and nice shoes...Azriel stood looking over my body with an appreciative gaze.

I shrieked and he ran over to me but I grabbed my dagger and went into defensive manoeuvres. He put his hands up in surrender.

"Its only me Clary, You know me" he said, treading carefully and I lowered my dagger a fraction and he launched himself at me and grabbed the dagger out of my hand and caught me around the waist just as I lost my footing.

My eyes widened and he smiled and kept a strong grip on me as I struggled.

Tears streamed down my cheeks as I realised my dream had been real. Azriel pulled me flush up against him and buried his face in my loose flaming hair.

"Shhh, shhhh its alright Clary, its alright" he whispered and I stopped crying, he pulled back and smiled.

"What are you doing here Azriel?" I asked in a small voice.

"I'm here to protect you Clary!" he said and I gave him an odd look but he shook his head.

"We'll speak later, but for now you have to get ready for the party he said and I cursed.

I ran over to my wardrobe and looked through my dresses but I couldn't find a ball gown and then Azriel tapped me on the shoulder and I turned around and my eyes went wide, in his hands was the beautiful dress i had worn in my dream.

"Thought you might need this!" he said with a smile.

I nodded and he handed it to me and I pulled the dress over my head and turned around and felt Azriel pulling at the corset back and making it really tight.

When I turned to face him again his eyes trailed over my chest and I could practically see the lust in his eyes.

I pulled on a pair of ballet flats and tied the ribbons up my legs. Once I was done I turned to Azriel and he nodded and offered his arm, I took it and we walked down the stairs.

"Who the hell is this?!" Jace's voice boomed and I looked into his jealous gaze and gestured to Azriel.

"This is Azriel, he's like me" I said and Jace's eyes widened and he stomped away.

The door bell rang and I rushed over and opened the door and down worlders poured through the door.

I greeted each one of them with Azriel at my side and finally when everyone was here I stood on the stairs and tried to get there attention but they were all chatting.

"SHUT IT!" I screamed and everyone turned to look at me and clamped their mouths shut.

"Okay! we all need to find hiding spots because there going to be here in literally 2 minutes, so f**k off and go hide!" I said and everyone laughed and went and hid.

I pulled Azriel behind the couch and smiled at him as he wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me to him.

Suddenly Jace dropped down next to us.

"There here!" he whispered and then did a double take at how Azriel was holding me and growled.

But before a war could brake out the front doors opened and we all jumped out from our hiding places and yelled

"SURPRISE!" and Izzy screamed in delight.

I looked up at Azriel and he leaned down and pressed his warm lips to mine...

* * *

**Hope you liked it! **

**Happy Boxing Day!**

**Love Ciara:Dxxx**


	12. Authors Note

**Authors note:**

**Hi everyone! I know you all probably want to throw things at me right now for not updating since Christmas and I'm really sorry but I have been really busy...**

**I'm not sure if all of you know but I have 2 other stories and so with 3 stories its a bit hard to juggle around and write new chapters for all of my Fanfics at once. I have one Fanfic that has almost reached the end and I PROMISE that as soon as I finish it I will devote a lot more time to 'I Don't Know How' and at the very least write 3 chapters a week and post them right after there written.**

**All I ask of you guys is to have patience and give me time because frankly these chapters aren't pulled out of a hat, they take time to write and edit. **

**I will definitely have a new chapter posted by the 15th of January so don't worry :D**

**I thank you all for your wonderful reviews and your on-going patience and promise great chapters ahead :)**

**Speak to you soon my lovelies!**

**Love Ciara:Dxxx **


	13. Chapter 12

**Sorry for not updating:( But I have here for you Chapter 12 :) I hope you like it and please forgive me for not updating! **

**Please Review!**

* * *

My eyes widened as Azriel's lips moved against mine, I kissed him back and wrapped my arms around his neck.

Then he was ripped off of me and my eyes flew open to find Jace pulverizing his face.

"JACE!" I screamed in horror.

He ignored me and kept on punching Azriel, I could see Azriel was getting angry and I knew if it went on for much longer he would change into his angelic form.

I ran at Jace and wrapped my fingers around his arm and dug my nails into his skin, drawing blood.

"Jace! Jace, please you have to stop!" I begged but he just kept going, completely ignoring me.

I had to think up something quick or Jace would kill Azriel, but nothing came.

"Please Jace! I'll do anything!" I cried and he stopped but kept a firm hold on Azriel's shirtfront.

"Anything?" he asked with a strong stare.

"Yes!" I said and he raised an eyebrow.

"Promise," he said and I heard Azriel gasp.

"NO CLARY! DON'T DO IT! HE WANTS YOU TO-" but he was broken off by Jace punching him in the gut.

I cried out as he was thrown into the wall.

"I PROMISE! I PROMISE!" I sobbed and Jace smiled.

"Meet me in my room after the party," He said and I nodded.

He spun around and pointed a long finger at Azriel who was coughing blood onto the floor.

"Touch her again and I wont be responsible for my actions!" he growled and then ran up the stairs and out of sight.

I ran over to Azriel's now un-moving form and dropped down next to him and turned him on his back.

I gasped when I saw the state he was in; blood all over him and I think his right arm was broken.

"Oh shit! Azriel, Az can you hear me?" I cried and he groaned.

I opened his eyed and saw that his pupils were dilated and his head was bleeding heavily.

"Crap!" I muttered and he groaned again.

"What is it?" he managed to sputter out.

"You have a concussion," I said and helped him up, supporting a lot of his weight.

People crowded around us and I sneered at them.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!" I yelled as someone tried to take Az out of my arms.

Az groaned and I whimpered.

"We have to get you to the infirmary," I said and he nodded slightly.

When we got to the infirmary I threw open the doors and dragged Az over to a bed and pulled his shredded shirt and jacket off of him.

Once he was on the bed I ran over to the supplies and grabbed a stele.

I tried drawing runes on his skin but they just sunk threw and disappeared.

"GOD DAMN-IT!" I cried and propelled the stele across the room and into the wall.

"Runes don't work on angels, love," he whispered and patted my hand gently.

I ran over to the supplies and grabbed a first-aid kit.

I bandaged his arm and put it in a sling, dressed his wounds and got him into a new set of pants.

Cleaning the blood out of his hair I put a bandage around his head and gave him two painkillers.

A hand came down on my shoulder and I looked up at Hodge, who must have just came home.

"I missed you," I whispered and he pulled me into a warm hug.

"Me too, my dear, me too," he said and kissed my hair.

When I pulled back he gestured to Azriel.

"I'll take care of him, you go to bed," he said and I nodded.

With a kiss to his cheek I walked out and up to my bedroom.

I turned the shower on and stepped in, letting the scorching water run over my bloodied skin, washing it all down the drain.

Some say water can wash away your problems…there talking bullshit.

After 20 minutes under the amazingly warm water I turned the leaver and shut off the water.

~0~o~0~

I pulled on a black silky nightdress and opened my door and walked out my room, my bare feet slapping against the marble floor as I maid my way towards Jace's room.

When I got to the door that I knew all to well I rapped on it loudly.

The door opened to reveal Jace, bare-chested and only wearing a pair of checkered pajama pants.

"I promised, now what do you want?" I asked and he grabbed my arm and pulled me into his room, shutting the door behind him he turned to me and looked deep into my eyes.

"I want you to be my girlfriend, a real girlfriend for a month," he said and my jaw dropped.

* * *

**Cliff-hangers! Who doesn't like them?! Put your hand up! **

**I hope you liked it and I will hopefully update in a few days or in a week :)**

**Please Review! Love those reviews!**

**Speak to you soon my lovelies! xx**

**Love Ciara:Dxxx **


	14. Chapter 13

**Hiya people's! Here I have for you Chapter 13 :) I'm sorry I haven't updated in a week or so but its the holidays... Sharing is caring my fellow fanfictioners, so please review.**

* * *

"WHAT!?" I squeaked.

"You heard me," Jace said and raised an eyebrow.

"B-But I don't like you that way!" I lied and he laughed.

"Now that my dear is a lie and we both know it," he said and tucked a stray piece of flaming hair behind my ear.

I shoved him away and took a few steps back.

"You're getting married!" I accused and he shook his head.

"Not anymore..." he said and looked at me with pleading eyes.

"If you don't accept I'm going to find Azriel, so choose!" he threatened.

I looked down and shook my head.

_You know he's a lier! Don't do it!_

_But if I don't Azriel will get hurt! I have to!_

_NOOOOOOOO!_

"Alright, I'll be your girlfriend! But there has to be rules," I said and he nodded.

"Right, rule number 1, you have to act like a real girlfriend would. So that means kissing me, hugging me etc," he said and I clamped my jaw down to stop myself from shouting at him.

"Rule number 2, no cheating on me...AT ALL!" he said and I rolled my eyes but nodded.

"And rule number 3..." I bit my lip in worry because I knew he was planning something that I wouldn't like.

"You have to move all your stuff into this room and sleep in the same bed as me," he said and it took all my self control not to throw up and then hit him but the second option was intriguing me...A LOT!

"Done!" I said and he smiled and walked up to me.

"Fantastic!" he said and then started to lean down, panic ran threw my veins like a tyrant and I ducked away and ran towards the bed, throwing myself on it in a quick act to show I was tired...which I was.

"Clary," Jace growled and I peeked out from the pillows I had scattered everywhere.

"Mmhmm?" I asked and the bed dipped and I was flipped over...Jace put both his hands on either side of my body and made sure I couldn't get out.

"You agreed, now keep your promise!" he said and I looked away.

_Why me? Why of all people he had to choose me?! _I screamed inside my head.

I looked up at him and squeezed my eyes shut and nodded my head, telling Jace to have his fun while I was in a good mood...cause he sure as hell wasn't getting anything from me later.

I felt his warm breath on my face and felt a weird tingling sensation like butterflies run threw my stomach.

Jace brushed his lips against mine and I went rigid, he pressed down on me and I relaxed a bit and opened my eyes.

Jace smashed down on my lips and I was so shocked my eyes widened and my mouth froze.

I heard him growl and I quickly un-froze myself and started kissing him back.

_Think of Azriel!_ My mind screamed but all I could think of was Jace and how much of a good kisser he was.

I flipped him over and straddled his hips, never braking the kiss.

My fingers ran over the hard muscle that occupied his chest and he groaned.

I couldn't get enough of him and it seemed he felt the same way.

Jace flipped me over and buried his face in my neck, placing kissing down my cheek bone and down the side of my neck while I tried to catch my breath.

My chest rise and fell rapidly and I tried to clear my head but I couldn't Jace's kisses muted my thoughts in a way no one else's did.

I ran my fingers threw his hair and he groaned as his hands ran up my hips and slipped under me, pushing on my lower back, trying to kiss me again but my mind had cleared and I knew this was wrong.

I pushed him away and sat up, shaking from head to toe.

Jace stares at me as I place a hand on my stomach and try to calm my breathing.

"I'm sorry I got carried away," he said and tried to touch my hand but I jerked away from him and stood up.

"We made a deal so if it was anyones fault it was mine," I said and he looked down.

"Right...um...well do you want to go to bed?" he asked and I nodded and slid under the clean silk sheets as Jace walked into the bathroom.

A few tears ran down my face as I lay there hoping Azriel could forgive me.

Jace came back from the bathroom and jumped in, he tried to turn me over but I growled and snuggled deeper into the blankets.

"No more Jace, not tonight," I said and felt him nod.

He switched the light off and laid down.

Sobs raked my body and tears streamed down my cheeks and I prayed that Jace couldn't hear me.

"Clary, are you crying?" he asked and I breathed in a ragged breath, not uttering a word in fear of my voice cracking.

"Clary?" Jace said again and moved closer to me and placed his hand on my arm.

I turned around and heard him gasp as he saw the tears running down my face.

"Oh Clary," he said and pulled me against his chest as I burst into a new batch of tears.

"Its gonna be okay Clary, I promise!" he said and kissed my head.

We both fell asleep and as I did I cuddled into Jace, feeling the warmth he radiated and the waves of pain I had cause him.

* * *

I woke and smiled as Jace let out an almighty snore.

I got up and checked the clock, 6:30am it read and I looked at the door.

Leaving Jace a note I walked to my bedroom where I put on a pair of old jeans and a tight tank with a cardigan so I didn't get cold, I rolled the cardigans sleeves up to my elbows and walked out in a pair of ballet flats.

~0~o~0~

I arrived at the infirmary an hour later.

I had popped into the kitchen to get some breakfast and grab something for Azriel.

Pushing the cart threw the doors I rolled it over to his bed where he was sleeping.

I threw open the curtains and basked in the warm sunlight that flew threw the window.

"Rise and shine Sleeping beauty, we have a big day of healing ahead of us!" I said and Azriel opened his eyes and sat up gingerly.

"Good-morning," he said and yawned.

I smiled, "Good-morning."

I put the warm food on his lap and he dug in.

When he finished I chucked the plates back on the cart and sat down on a chair.

"How do you feel?" I asked and he shifted under the sheets.

"I've been better," he said and then stared at me with the oddest look.

"You went to Jace last night, didn't you?" he said and I looked away but nodded.

"I told you NOT to do that!" he growled and I looked at him and got up.

"You don't control me!" I said and he shook his head.

"No heaven does and it just so happens I'm a part of heaven, so yes I do control you!" he said.

"Know one controls me!" I said my temper heating up.

"Why would you go to him Clary? I told you not to!" he cried.

"I was trying to save your life!" I yelled and a dark expression clouded his face.

"Well I don't need your help!" he said and I laughed.

"Oh really! Well you sure as hell needed me last night!" I yelled and he growled.

"Don't you dare speak to me like that!" he yelled and before I knew what I was doing my hand shot out and slapped him, hard across the face.

"And don't you ever think you can talk to me like that! I saved your ass and all I get for it is crap!" I screamed and he touched his reddening cheek.

I spun on my heel and started walking towards the door.

"Clary! Please I'm sorry!" he cried but I was already at the doors, I turned around and looked at him.

"ITS TO LATE! WE'RE THREW!" I cried and slammed the door shut and ran towards my bedroom, tears streaming down my cheeks.

"That ass! I trusted him!" I cried and then slammed into Jace.

_Fan F**king tastic! _

* * *

**Hope you liked and I hope to post another chapter by next week!**

**Reviews please!**

**Love Ciara:Dxxx**


End file.
